Tentoria Princess of Dementors
by vhdc1234
Summary: The title is pretty self-explanatory. Tentoria is a young girl/Dementor born from God knows who. After helping Sirius Black escape Azkaban, she and her Dementors are forced by Fudge to go to Hogwarts to guard. Merlin help her. Set during PoA. Follows the whole book.
1. Chapter 1

Dementors, foul creatures that suck the happiness out of the victim and cause great suffering to those near them. Because of this, most of the prisoners eventually went insane and slowly died under the Dementors' influence.

Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them... Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself... soulless a nd evil. You will be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life.

Or at least that's what some people say. *CoughLupinCough* Not that stuff isn't true, but it is a little harsh to call us evil.

That's like calling vampires evil because they drink blood, or werewolves evil because they change during the full moon.

We do it in order to survive. And we certainly aren't the foulest creatures to walk the earth.

Yes, you heard right. I said _we_. I'm a Dementor, just not like the ones here in Azkaban. I have the body of a human, it just looks very different. My skin is as white as snow, both from never seeing sunlight and the fact that I'm not human.

If that wasn't enough to convince you, my eyes will.(I actually have some) They are black as night most of the time, but they change to red when I'm angry and bright gold when I suck out a soul.

There is a reason why I look like this, but you would never believe me if I told you.

Wait? You actually want to know?

Alright. For those of you still here, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Tentoria, which translates to soul less in Latin. Which is what I am. A Dementor has no soul.

I am the very young age of 8, born from Merlin knows Who. I spent my whole life living inside the walls of Azkaban, only leaving when my presence was needed by those stupid wizards that run the so-called Ministry.

Fudge is an idiot. He sees the Dementors are just servants who do the punishing for him. He even sends innocent people to Azkaban.

Like this one person I know, Sirius Black. I knew he was innocent the moment I saw him in that cell, rotting away like the rest.

I proclaimed him innocent immediately. And once I say innocent, my Dementors are not allowed to touch him.

But I'm getting off track here.

Anyways, the reason why I'm different from everyone else is because I rule the Dementors as Queen, but I prefer the term princess.

That's right, I'm royalty.

That is the only reason why Fudge calls me out to meet him. He's only allowed to have people kiss him with my permission, and I have to be there to watch.

I've got all of Azkaban in my control and I don't plan on leaving my beautiful palace. Or at least I didn't.

That was before Fudge made me and my Dementors do this stupid assignment. Apparently, we have to go and guard a stupid school called Hogwarts from a runaway prisoner.

I'm only going because I don't want them to hurt any of the students or Sirius Black. I helped him escape for a reason.

This is what I get for helping people. Being locked in a school full of wizard children and deal with Fudge at the same time. Not to mention keeping hundreds of Dementors in check.

Merlin help me.

* * *

><p>I stood at the entrance of my Azkaban prison, waiting to be picked up by someone from the Ministry.<p>

I had my 'Dementor Cloak' on, which is the only thing that I owned. It covered everything except my hands, making me look like my fellow Dementors.

Then, I heard a loud crack by my side. I wasn't startled like most people would be. I was used to sudden sounds, therefore nothing scared me.

I usually scared them.

I turned to face the person. Bartemius Crouch Sr. His son was here a while ago, but then died not long after his sentence. He was my favorite one to torture, but one day his soul didn't interest me anymore. Almost as if it wasn't him. Strange.

Bartemius was very afraid of me, even without my Dementor abilities I could tell.

"A-Are you ready to go?" He asked, stuttering a bit in the beginning. I gave him one curt nod in responds.

He shakily held out his hand for me to take. I placed my ice cold one in his. He tried to suppressed a gasp, but it managed to slip out.

He quickly regained his position and gripped my hand tighter. The next thing I knew was that I was standing near a train. My eyes widened as I stared at the huge castle in front of me.

I was no Azkaban, but I was still breath taking.

I felt Bartemius grab my arm gently and snap me out of my wonder.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"W-We are going inside now." He said. I gave him another curt nod and followed him in. The inside was even more glorious then the outside, but I managed to keep my surprise hidden inside.

Then, I stopped dead in my tracks as I felt something in my mind. A message.

Now, let me explain. Every Dementor's mind is linked to one another's, making it simple to communicate.

_Your Highness. On the train today, one of us attacked a student, making him pass out_. I gasped, but it was barely audible.

_Who was it that got attacked_? I asked.

_A boy by the name of Harry Potter_. Was the reply.

_Thank you for telling me. I shall fix this later_. With that I continued walking. I turned to Bartemius, knowing he wanted to know why I stopped, but was to afraid to ask.

Then, we stopped by the door.

"Why have we stopped?" I asked.

"Y-You have to wait until you're called in, your highness."

I frowned at the thought of waiting. Then I pressed my ear to the door.

"Welcome!" I heard Dumbledore say. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast..."

I grimaced at the thought of disgusting human food.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

I was repulsed by that. We only came because we wanted to, not because of that good for nothing Fudge.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises - or even Invisibility Cloaks. It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors," he said.

That made me mad. My eyes started to turn to blood red. Dementors are smarter than every wizard put together.

"But, we also have someone here to help control the Dementors." I took a deep breath, knowing it was time.

"May I please welcome, Queen Tentoria of the Dementors." I could here the gasps from here.

I took another deep breath and pushed open the huge doors.


	2. Chapter 2

I pushed open the doors of the Great Hall. It was deadly quiet the second I stepped in. The room was filled with fear from the young withes and wizards in it.

The temperature in the room dropped the second I stepped, or rather floated, in. Dumbledore was the only one not seemed fazed by this.

"Ah, your Highness. It's an honor to have you here. May I be the first to welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He greeted.

I gave him a small smile, though I knew he couldn't see it.

He then held out his hand for me to shake. I heard everyone, even the staff, gasp out loud.

Probably because he was brave enough to touch a Dementor, let alone royalty. I stared at his hand for about 5 seconds before taking it.

"Would you like to say something?" Dumbledore asked. I nodded, then turned to the student body.

"I would like apologize for the unfortunate event that happened on the train," I started, making my voice child like so they would calm down.

But that just made them even more surprised. I rolled my eyes.

_Wizards_.

"And to those who were affected by it. It will not happen again and if it does, please tell me at once." I finished.

Dumbledore then led me to a seat at the end of the staff table, which I politely declined. I prefer floating.

Dumbledore turned back to the students and continued his speech.

"On a happier note," he said, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

I tuned out the applause as I looked at the new teacher. He looked shabby next to all the teachers, but that is not what confused my. It was his aura that confused me. I have only seen one person with the same aura.

A werewolf.

I then felt sudden a sudden aura of hatred. No, loathing. One teacher, dressed in black, was glaring at Lupin with extreme loathing.

I wonder why.

I turned my attention back to Dumbledore.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the unenthusiastic applause for Professor Lupin died away.

"Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

The giant man at the staff table stood up, blushing. One table cheered louder than the rest. The Loin table, I think. I forgot names.

After the applause died down, Dumbledore said one last thing.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. I stared in amazement at the wonderful display of magic.

I stared as everyone began to eat. It made me wish I could. Sure, my stomach can digest it, but the taste was horrid compared to emotions and happy memories.

I looked around and saw a few people staring at me, mostly first years, in fear.

I rolled my eyes. I get this reaction from everyone, even when they are all older than me.

I watched everyone laugh, talk and eat. All the happy emotions that were radiating off of them made my mouth water, but I couldn't eat any of them.

One promise that I had made to Fudge stated that I couldn't feast on any student or staff member, leaving me hungry.

I growled at the dumb memory, forgetting where I was. Lucky no one heard.

Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore. I gracefully floated to the Headmaster's seat.

"Your Highness, do you need something?" He asked. I nodded slightly, not liking to use my voice. I don't have any need for it in Azkaban.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"I would like to know where I would be staying at." I stated. He nodded.

"Your room is a private guest chamber on the 2nd floor. I will have one of my students escort you."

I nodded and went back to my spot, waiting for him to bring my escort.

Dumbledore came back with a tall boy that had vivid red hair, freckles and horn-rimmed glasses.

He carried an aura of superiority, bossiness and a bit of ambition. Along with many other traits that were to long a list to explain.

"Your Highness, this is our Head Boy, Percy Weasley. He will escort you to your room." Dumbledore explained.

I wrinkled my nose in a bit of disgust. I didn't like my escort already, but I let him lead me out of the Great Hall.

We were quiet for the most part, until he tried to make small talk.

"So, Your Highness, how are you today?"

"Fine."

"I hope you like it here at Hogwarts."

"Thank You. I'm sure I will."

After a few minutes, we finally reached my room. Percy gave me a short bow, before leaving.

I sighed in relief and walked into my room.

(**Just imagine the room how you want to. I'm to lazy to type it out.**)

I stared at the bed. Dementors don't sleep.

Sighing, I laid down on the bed and tried to wait until morning.

* * *

><p>I left my room that morning and entered silently into the Great Hall, going unnoticed by mostly everyone.<p>

The minute I walked in I saw three people from the Lion house being taunted by people from the Snake house.

I didn't care much about the conversation until I heard a girl say:

"Hey, Potter! Potter! The dementors are coming, Potter! Woooooooooo!"

I turned my head sharply at the pug-faced girl who said it. I was about to go over there, but decided against it.

It was not worth it.

I looked over to the Lion house again. The three that were being taunted had already sat down and were talking to a pair of twins about someone named Malfoy.

I got a prankster aura from the twins. Something I liked. I don't get to meet many pranksters in Azkaban.

Then, I heard something.

"That little git," One twin said calmly. "He wasn't so cocky last night when the dementors were down at our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?"

I froze in place.

"Nearly wet himself," said The other twin, with a contemptuous glance at the blond sitting at the Snake table.

"I wasn't too happy myself," said the first twin. "They're horrible things, those dementors..."

I felt my eyes start to turn red. My dementors are not horrible. I then floated silently over to the Lion table, behind the twins.

No one noticed me as I stood behind to twins, or they did and didn't do anything about it.

"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" said the other twin.

"You didn't pass out, though, did you?" said a the black haired boy sitting next to them in a low voice.

"Forget it, Harry," said the first twin bracingly. "Dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember, Fred? And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been, he came back all weak and shaking... They suck the happiness out of a place, dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad in there."

I then cleared my throat loudly.

They turned around, then paled and their eyes widened. I smirked as I felt their fear grow. My eyes now were no longer blood red, not that they could see.

I was having to much fun.

"Would you care to explain why I heard you talking about my Dementors in such a negative way?" I asked in the coldest voice I could master. The room grew cold and ice started to form on their goblets.

"W-W-Well, um, you see..." They stuttered.

"I'm waiting."

"W-We were just, um..." The first twin said, trying to find an excuse.

"If I hear you talking about my Dementors like that again, I won't hesitate to suck out your soul. Do I make myself clear?" I said, my voice rising a little at the end.

They both nodded their heads.

"Well, see you around." I said in my child voice and floated out of the Great Hall.


End file.
